


The ribbon - Il nastro

by ARMEN15



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Father Figures, Soulmates, The Faceless Men, visions and ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMEN15/pseuds/ARMEN15
Summary: In two languages,  inspired by the idea Ned Stark had sent "someone"  to protect  his younger daughter. This story belongs to the "Anime gemelle/soulmates summer challenge" of the FB Group "Il giardino di EFP", prompt:  someone is born, the other dies (well, sort of...). So I wrote it in Italian then translated it.





	1. Chapter 1

THE RIBBON - IL NASTRO 

Sitting by the window, the first light of day to illuminate the world of snow and ice, a man closed his eyes, waiting to be called into the audience room.  
It was not difficult for him to remain concentrated and in silence, so many thoughts were chasing each other in his mind, so many memories for six years.  
Before, his life had no memories, faces, places or events worth, nothing belonged to his past.  
There was no past. Simply.  
Six years to transform himself from no one to someone, six years to change his life.  
A shrill sound pushed him away from his thoughts, outside the window a white eagle leaned against the balcony rail, the top floor of the round tower.  
The man stood up. He was sure it was the same eagle he had met in recent years, he recognized the small imperfection in the plumage, the group of darker feathers, tending to gray, on the back.  
He smiled, he too had a similar imperfection in his hair.  
The eagle looked at him and then soared, turning three times over him and then moving away towards the mountains.  
Returning to the warmth of the room, next to the fire lit in the enormous fireplace, the man noticed that a ray of sunlight from a small hole in the glass hit a side stone of the structure, which appeared slightly thrown out from the others.  
He ran his fingers along the edges and found it moving.  
He already imagined what he would find, he was no longer surprised by the signs he had encountered during his journey and that morning, due to the special significance of the events that were to take place, it was foreseeable that the great spirit that protected the house and its inhabitants would be manifested again.  
The wise father still watched over his children, their ancestral house and their lands.  
He decided to wait a moment and take the small velvet box from the locked drawer and read again the precious roll inside.

\----  
His Master had been explicit and direct in giving him orders.  
Eventually the Master took a roll, tied with a black ribbon, instructing him to read the contents only when he received a sign.  
A man felt strangely restless, a different assignment, one without having to kill, for once.  
He had discussed with the Master the best way to get in touch, he had asked for a detailed description, the one that had been referred to the Master himself.  
A man was given the choice of the how and where, the teacher trusted him, but a man had to act quickly, the request was urgent, the journey was long.  
A man asked for nothing else, it was a routine, in the end, in the various years of service, his reliability and efficiency had never been disputed.  
The scroll slid into the deep pockets of his tunic.

Seduto accanto alla finestra, le prime luci del giorno a illuminare il mondo di neve e ghiaccio, un uomo chiuse gli occhi, in attesa di essere chiamato nella sala delle udienze.  
Non era difficile per lui rimanere concentrato ed in silenzio, tanti i pensieri che si rincorrevano nella sue mente, tanti da sei anni i ricordi.  
Prima la sua vita non ne aveva avuti, non c’erano memorie, volti, luoghi od eventi degni di appartenere al suo passato.  
Non c’era un passato. Semplicemente.  
Sei anni per trasformarsi da nessuno a qualcuno, sei anni per cambiare la sua vita.  
Un suono stridulo lo allontanò dai pensieri, fuori dalla finestra un aquila bianca si appoggiò al parapetto del balcone, l’ultimo piano della torre rotonda.  
L’uomo si alzo. Era sicuro che fosse la stessa aquila che aveva incontrato negli ultimi anni, riconosceva la piccola imperfezione nel piumaggio, il gruppo di penne più scure, tendenti al grigio, sul dorso.  
Sorrise, anche lui alla fine aveva una simile imperfezione nei capelli,  
L’aquila lo guardò e poi si librò in volo, girando tre volte sopra di lui per poi allontanarsi verso le montagne.  
Rientrando nel tepore della stanza, accanto al fuoco acceso nell’enorme camino, l’uomo notò che un raggio di sole da un piccolo foro nel vetro andava a colpire una pietra laterale della struttura, che in questo modo risultava leggermente sbalzata rispetto alle altre.  
Fece scorrere le dita e trovò che si muoveva.  
Immaginava già cosa avrebbe trovato, non era più stupito dei segni che nel suo percorso aveva incontrato e quella mattina, per il significato speciale degli eventi che si sarebbero svolti, era prevedibile che il grande spirito che proteggeva la casa e i suoi abitanti si sarebbe manifestato.  
Il grande padre ancora vegliava sui suoi figli, sulla loro dimora e sulle loro terre.  
Decise di aspettare un attimo e di prendere dal cassetto chiuso a chiave la piccola scatola con interno di velluto e di rileggere il prezioso rotolo custodito dentro. 

\----

Il suo maestro era stato esplicito e diretto nel dare ordini.  
Alla fine aveva preso un rotolo, legato con un nastro nero, dandogli istruzione di leggere il contenuto solo quando avrebbe ricevuto un segno.  
Un uomo si sentiva stranamente inquieto, un incarico diverso, uno senza dover uccidere, per una volta.  
Aveva discusso con il maestro il modo migliore per entrare in contatto, aveva chiesto una dettagliata descrizione, quella che era stata riferita al maestro stesso.  
A un uomo era data la scelta del modo e del luogo, il maestro si fidava di lui, ma un uomo doveva agire in fretta, la richiesta era urgente, il cammino lungo.  
Un uomo non chiese altro, era una routine, alla fine, nei vari anni di servizio la sua affidabilità ed efficienza non erano mai stati contestati.  
Il rotolo scivolò nelle tasche profonde della sua tunica.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2 

A man had prepared the meeting in the prisoner's cage, but a man wasn’t prepared for those eyes and that look, which were too much for him, too intense, determined and ready to reveal a girl different from all the others.  
Arya Stark of Winterfell.  
Not even for a minute did he believe she was a boy.  
A mysterious combination, gray eyes and dark hair, a rare prodigy, a signal.  
Their farewell, too soon, and his gift, the precious coin - left behind by a strange sensation that a man felt inside - certainly wasn’t a goodbye.  
His teacher had only talked about a contact, not giving further details, and the coin instead implied a future, something difficult for a faceless man, who lived only for the present. He took the bag with the roll in it, gently removed the ribbon, underneath it appeared the inscription "To a man." It couldn’t be for him, he was no one and no one received no letters.  
And instead, when he unrolled it, a second roll appeared with a thin red ribbon; on the outside under it was the inscription "To Jaquen H'ghar, intended to protect my daughter Arya Stark.  
A man knew that there was magic among the Starks, listening to the stories of the merchants was part of his work and the taverns of the landing were precious places for that task.  
One of the girl's brothers was different, partly a wizard or a sorcerer from distant lands, and perhaps even her father had special powers.  
A father that a man would never have known had written the message, because the father was already dead when a man received the mission, as his teacher had said. The roll now burned like a living fire, a man couldn’t hold it in his hand, the skin burned.  
He couldn't read it, it wasn't the time; he dropped it on the grass that immediately appeared yellow and dry, destroyed by the heat, while the sheet remained intact.

\----

A man didn’t know how to dream, there were no memories or prompts or cues to occupy his mind at night, during the hours dedicated to rest the body.  
But the voice he heard, the person in front of him, tall, dark hair, beard with white marks, was real in his room or just a fruit of imagination, of sleep?  
The candles were lit and illuminated the interior.  
A man sat up, how could anyone have entered without him having noticed? His ability was to always be ready and who was this intruder, without a sword, without apparent instruments of offense or defense.  
A man carefully observed his interlocutor, who raised his hand to indicate his eyes, and a man saw the iris with the same gray of Arya, the same color, and the nose and face and the close resemblance.  
"I'm her father. Don't worry, you're just dreaming."  
"I don't know how to dream."  
"Now you know how, I'll explain you what you can do for my daughter when she comes back to you."  
"Will she really do it?"  
"You gave her the coin, she needs you."  
Perhaps in a dream could a father know about the coin, about that offer made to be able to see a girl again, to be able to help her?  
Stark approached, touched his shoulder.  
"You are the chosen one, Jaquen H’ghar."  
"I am no one, I have no name."  
"Arya gave you a name."  
How could Stark have written that name if he died before a man met his daughter? How could Stark already know the name that had been given to a man as a fire mark on his chest?  
What forces had fought inside a man while Arya looked at the face a man would use every day and every night if he hadn’t become anyone? Who was really Arya Stark, what was she able to become if her strength was such as to define people, even those who had no identity?

\---

Stark became an habitual presence in sleep or wakefulness, it wasn’t easy for a man to change his habits, the master noticed and left a man alone, to allow him to hear the inner voice that was Stark, who appeared more frequently the more a man was far from the hall of faces, from the walls and from the rooms in only two colours.  
A man couldn’t foresee when and where he would have felt the presence of Arya's father.  
One day he heard him among the horses of a camp, agitated by the sounds of wolves in the distance.  
"My daughter has a she-wolf who protects her, but not enough, a she-wolf cannot resist everything."  
"That's right. And a man will take the place of the wolf?"  
"He will first have to teach her what she needs to defend herself and to fight. My daughter has a difficult task ahead of her. "  
A man bowed his head respectfully.  
"When you dream of the wolf and the eagle running together you can read the scroll," Stark said before fading away.  
The nights of disturbance began, visited by dreams, indistinct fogs, bright colours, strange sounds.  
A man was uncertain whether he could rule the dreams, regulate them or decide - as before - not to have them.  
They crept under his mind subtly, were threads that returned back to something that remained at the edge of his mind. But there was never in her dreams a lovely girl, who was perhaps the only thing a man wanted to dream of, to understand when he would see her again.

\---

Un uomo aveva preparato l’incontro nella gabbia dei prigionieri, ma un uomo non era preparato a quegli occhi, a quello sguardo, che erano troppo per lui, troppo intensi, decisi e pronti a rivelare una ragazza diversa da tutte le altre.  
Arya Srark di Winterfell.  
Neanche per un minuto aveva creduto fosse un ragazzo.  
Una combinazione misteriosa, occhi grigi e capelli scuri, un prodigio raro, un segnale.  
Il loro commiato, troppo presto, e il suo dono, la preziosa moneta lasciata per una strana sensazione che un uomo sentiva dentro, di sicuro non era un addio.   
Il suo maestro aveva parlato solo di un contatto, non si era spinto oltre, e la moneta invece implicava un futuro, qualcosa di difficile per un uomo senza volto, che viveva soltanto per il presente. . Prese la sacca con dentro il rotolo, con delicatezza tolse il nastro, sotto apparve la scritta “ A un uomo.” Non poteva essere per lui, lui era nessuno e nessuno non riceveva lettere.   
E invece quando lo svolse apparve un secondo rotolo con un sottile nastro rosso, sul lato esterno sotto la scritta “A Jaquen H’ghar, destinato a proteggere mia figlia Arya Stark.  
Un uomo sapeva che c’era del magico tra gli Stark, ascoltare i racconti dei mercanti era parte del suo lavoro e le taverne dell’approdo erano luoghi preziosi per quel compito.   
Uno dei fratelli della ragazza era diverso, in parte un mago o uno stregone delle terre lontane e forse anche il padre aveva dei poteri particolari.  
Un padre che un uomo non avrebbe mai conosciuto aveva scritto il messaggio, perché il padre era già morto, nel momento in cui un uomo riceveva la missione, come aveva detto il suo maestro. Il rotolo adesso bruciava come fuoco vivo, un uomo non poteva tenerlo in mano, la pelle scottava.  
Non poteva leggerlo, non era il momento; lo lasciò cadere sull’erba che subito apparve gialla e secca, distrutta dal calore, mentre il foglio era rimasto intatto.

\---

Un uomo non sapeva sognare, non c’erano ricordi o stimoli o spunti a occupare la sua mente di notte, durante le ore destinate al riposo del corpo.  
Ma la voce che sentiva, la persona di fronte a lui, alta, capelli scuri, barba con segni bianchi, era reale nella sua stanza o solo il frutto dell’immaginazione, del sonno?  
Le candele erano accese e illuminavano l’interno.   
Un uomo si alzò a sedere, come poteva essere entrato qualcuno senza che lui si fosse accorto? La sua abilità era essere sempre pronto e chi era questo intruso, senza spada, senza apparenti strumenti di offesa o difesa.  
Un uomo osservò bene il suo interlocutore, che alzò una mano a indicare i suoi occhi, e un uomo vide l’iride con lo stesso grigio di Arya, il medesimo colore, e il naso e il volto e la stretta somiglianza.   
“ Sono suo padre. Non preoccuparti, stai solo sognando.”  
“Io non so sognare.”  
“Ora lo sai, ti spiegherò quello che potrai fare per mia figlia quando tornerà da te.”  
“Lo farà davvero?”   
“Le hai dato la moneta, lei ha bisogno di te.”   
Forse in sogno un padre poteva sapere della moneta, di quella offerta fatta per potere rivedere una ragazza, per poterla aiutare?   
Stark si avvicinò, gli toccò la spalla.  
“Sei tu il prescelto, Jaquen H’ghar.”  
“Io sono nessuno, non ho un nome.”  
“Arya ti ha dato un nome.”  
Come faceva Stark ad avere scritto quel nome, se era morto prima che un uomo ne conoscesse la figlia? Come poteva Stark già conoscere il nome che era stato assegnato a un uomo come un marchio di fuoco sul suo petto?   
Quali forze avevano combattuto dentro un uomo mentre Arya guardava il volto che un uomo avrebbe usato ogni giorno e ogni notte avuto se non fosse diventato nessuno? Chi era davvero Arya Stark, cosa era in grado di diventare se la sua forza era tale da definire le persone, anche quelle che non avevano identità?  
__ 

Stark divenne una presenza abituale nel sonno o nella veglia, non era facile per un uomo cambiare le sue abitudini, il maestro si accorse e lasciò tranquillo un uomo, per permettergli di ascoltare la voce interiore che era Stark, che compariva con maggiore frequenza quanto più un uomo era lontano dalla sala dei volti, dalle mura e dalle stanze in soli due colori.  
Un uomo non riusciva a prevedere quando e dove avrebbe avvertito la presenza del padre di Arya.  
Un giorno lo sentì in mezzo ai cavalli di un accampamento, agitati per i versi dei lupi in lontananza.  
“Mia figlia ha una lupa che la protegge, ma non abbastanza, una lupa non può resistere a tutto.”   
“Proprio così. E un uomo prenderà il posto del lupo?”   
“Dovrà prima insegnarle quello che serve per difendersi e per combattere. Mia figlia ha un difficile compito davanti a se.”  
Un uomo piegò il capo in segno di rispetto.   
“Quando sognerai il lupo e l’aquila correre insieme potrai leggere il rotolo.” Disse Stark prima di svanire.  
Iniziarono le notti di turbamento, visitate da sogni, nebbie indistinte, colori vivaci, strani suoni.  
Un uomo era incerto se poteva governare i sogni, regolarli o decidere - come prima - di non averli.   
Si insinuavano sotto la sua mente in modo sottile, erano fili che ritornavano indietro a qualcosa che restava ai margini della sua mente. Ma non c’era mai nei sogni un’adorabile ragazza, lei che forse era l’unica cosa che un uomo avrebbe voluto sognare, per capire quando l’avrebbe rivista.


	3. Chapter 3

Stark dismounted next to the entrance of a stone house, surrounded by lower buildings with thatched roofs and walls of a light colour, a place that reminded something to a man, a distant past.  
The woman with red hair, shining in the morning light, came out of the door, two girls in tow, headed to the stable where a horse was tied to a cart loaded with first-fruits of great value, freshly picked. The husband held the reins of the animal and the woman called her youngest child, a boy who was carrying a basket larger than him, with valuable strawberries to sell at the market.  
Stark remained motionless inside a thick rose bush, silent and invisible to the armed men who suddenly came galloping from all directions. The boy dropped the basket and hid inside the bush and Stark's heavy cloak as the warriors passed with the ferocity of the destroyers, killing his father and mother and loading the sisters onto their horses. From inside the house the grandmother ran out and was pierced by a sword before seeing her loved ones dead.  
The boy barely had time to understand what was happening, only when the fire enveloped his house did he move and Stark held him by the arm, two warriors were still close, they would see him. The men looked around, looking for someone, but the cloak and the thorns were a perfect hiding place.  
Stark turned to the boy only when they were alone.  
"You can't save them, you couldn't then, you can't now."  
"Let me go!"  
The red-haired boy rebelled, hitting Stark with a man's hands, protruding veins, calloused fingers, hitting a spirit.  
"Jaquen, stop, they killed your family years ago, you can't go back."  
"They all died, they also killed my sisters, I found them along the way and I was dying of hunger and thirst."  
The knights had deliberately thrown poison into the well, set the orchard on fire and destroyed the fields with crops so that no one could live there any longer and the boy had wandered for days without reference points, lost, until a kind stranger found him unconscious in a forest, partly hidden by large boulders.  
"Your master picked you up without knowing who you would become."  
"I am no one."  
"You're a H'ghar, you're not the last one."  
A boy now a man was shaking his head, refusing the name that represented that pain.  
He had forgotten everything in order not to suffer anymore and he didn't want to remember to move, it had been hard to abandon himself and become a faceless person.  
"When you revealed yourself to my daughter you were already someone."  
What led him to use his real name and his true face with Arya and then to deny them?  
He asked Stark for an explanation but the man turned into an eagle and his horse into a wolf, disappearing into the fog.  
When he woke up, a man took the roll and immediately saw that few lines only were written, with an obscure meaning.  
"There will be difficult days, there will be hard work and sweat for you and for her, trust and respect for an ambitious goal.  
You will be a skilled teacher of a demanding student, she will test you and you will learn new things."  
The scroll gave no answers to his doubts, if his destiny was to serve, the path was similar to what he was already experiencing; to obey and to serve, it was useless to oppose.  
He asked his master if the paths of the mind could vary from the itinerary that seemed to have been established: after twenty years lived in the service of the God, he was losing reference points.  
His teacher had long understood that Arya Stark was not destined to lose his identity, but she was the means to a nobler, superior goal, which the God himself accepted and blessed.  
If for this purpose a man had to rediscover himself, this was also the will of the God, to whom all faceless men had respect and devotion.

\---

During the years Arya remained at the House of White and Black, Stark reduced his appearances; a man wanted to ask questions to his pupil's father, perhaps he misinterpreted Stark's words, perhaps the plans had changed, maybe for Arya the training was too difficult.  
Doubts about the future of Arya, the past, the present suspended in the temple, trying to understand the reason for turning a girl into a disciple of the red God.  
Stark remained on the edge of the world of a faceless man, an impalpable presence manifested in minute signs.  
A man limited himself in playing his teacher role at best, scrupulous and inflexible with his student, convinced that in the end she would remain at his side as one of the few girls.  
Patience and silence shared made him more and more attached to Arya, who endured without complaining the long hours of training, the physical pain and the tests of resistance to which she was subjected.

\---

Stark waited in the woods outside the temple, wearing elegant clothes, riding the parade horse, the most impressive look he had, when alive: a nobleman, a soldier, a knight.  
He called the assassin to come closer, lowering his sword as a sign of no hostility.  
"I chose well for her. She’s ready."  
"A girl is not faceless yet."  
"The training is concluded, Arya has a mission, now you are recognized as Jaquen H’ghar, her teacher."  
A question rose to the lips of a man, unable to break away from them.  
He was not Jaquen H’ghar, he was a faceless man, he was no one, why didn't her father see the white orbits, the indistinct nose, the watery mouth?  
And instead he looked at a face with precise and defined contours, admired it and said something in a strange language of which a man understood few words.  
"And your blood will enter into hers, into ours."  
What did he mean? Killing her, no, he didn't want to do it, he couldn't hit Arya now, it was his pupil, his project.  
This desire of protection, of vigilance, he didn’t dare to call it of possession, was something new. Even the idea to die himself seemed no longer acceptable, a strong displeasure since the lovely girl had entered his life. He would rather have sacrificed himself than hurt her.

\---

Arya had left, wrapped in her vehemence, making her choice, what had been written, what Stark had said,  
Future made sense only after the choices of the present.  
The time of waiting was endless, the tasks that were assigned to a man were of shorter duration than in the past, his old master chose other assassins for assignments far or longer in duration, so that a man was often near the temple.  
The old master looked at him in silence at the common meal table: since the girl had left the temple, his favorite pupil - his little guilt, having a predilection - was changing little by little.  
If so, Stark's prophecy would indeed come to fulfilment. He got a confirmation when, after returning after a weeklong mission, the master saw a slight red beard on a man's chin.  
To a faceless man, no mustache or beard grew, no wrinkles on the forehead or imperfections on the skin, no redness or pallor. The flexibility to change many faces also crystallized the real one, which many killers used inside the House.  
Soon a man could no longer wear a mask, he would remain a skilled, expert assassin, condemned, however, not to change his physical appearance anymore. The old master remained silent, he already saw the signs of inner turmoil, he wanted to spare his pupil the painful process.

\---

It was a mission that could last a lifetime, with that name and that face.  
Going backwards, with an effort, the master estimated their first meeting in two decades, when a frightened boy had passed for the first time under the great arch of the temple. A natural talent, a full acceptance of the rules and a total devotion to the cause. A real pity to let him go, but if the God so decided, which of his disciples could oppose His will?  
One day he led a man into the face room, it was time.  
"Signs of death come from the North with increasing frequency."  
A man nodded, for some time he felt the blood flow faster and the heart beat faster with each visit from Stark.  
"Your task is there. Tomorrow the new mission begins."  
"Everyone must serve."  
"That's right."  
The master gazed him.  
"Do you know that your return is uncertain?"  
"If the god calls me ..."  
The master raised a hand to interrupt, a strange gesture for such a calm and measured man.  
"God has a project for you that does not develop within these walls. Go and find your way, maybe it will take years, then you can come back here to tell it. Just remember never to reveal our secrets."  
Before a man could reply, the master had slipped away.

\-------

Stark smontò da cavallo accanto all’entrata di una casa in pietra, circondata da costruzioni più basse con tetti di paglia e muri di un colore chiaro, un luogo che ricordava qualcosa a un uomo, un passato lontano.  
Dalla porta uscì la donna con i capelli rossi, che risplendevano nel sole del mattino, due bambine al seguito, diretta alla stalla dove un cavallo era legato a un carretto carico di frutti, primizie di grande valore, appena raccolte. Il marito teneva le redini dell’animale e la donna chiamò il figlio più piccolo, che portava un cesto più grande di lui di pregiate fragole da vendere al mercato.  
Stark rimase immobile dentro un folto cespuglio di rose, silenzioso e invisibile agli uomini armati che improvvisamente arrivarono al galoppo da ogni direzione. Il bambino lasciò cadere il cesto e si nascose dentro il cespuglio e il pesante mantello di Stark mentre i guerrieri passavano con la ferocia dei distruttori, uccidendo il padre e la madre e caricando le sorelle sui loro cavalli. Dall’interno della casa la nonna corse fuori e venne trafitta da una spada prima di vedere i suoi cari morti.  
Il bambino non ebbe quasi il tempo di capire quello che succedeva, solo quando il fuoco avvolse la sua casa si mosse e Stark lo trattenne per un braccio, due guerrieri erano ancora vicini, l’avrebbero visto. Gli uomini si guardarono attorno, cercavano qualcuno, ma il mantello e le spine erano un perfetto nascondiglio.  
Stark si rivolse al bambino solo quando rimasero soli.  
“Non puoi salvarli, non ha potuto allora, non puoi adesso.”  
“Lasciami andare!”  
Il bambino dai capelli rossi si ribellava, colpendo Stark con mani da uomo, le vene sporgenti, lle dita callose, picchiando a vuoto uno spirito.  
“Jaquen, fermati, hanno sterminato la tua famiglia anni fa, non puoi tornare indietro.”  
“Sono morti tutti, hanno ucciso anche le mie sorelle, le ho trovate lungo la strada e io stavo morendo di fame e sete.”  
I cavalieri avevano gettato veleno di proposito nel pozzo, incendiato il frutteto e distrutto i campi con i raccolti perché nessuno potesse più vivere li e il bambino aveva vagato per giorni senza punti di riferimento, smarrito, fino a quando uno straniero gentile lo aveva trovato svenuto in un bosco, nascosto in parte da dei grossi massi.  
“Il tuo maestro ti ha raccolto senza sapere chi saresti diventato.”  
“Io sono nessuno.”  
“Sei un H’quar, non sei l’ultimo.”  
Un bambino adesso uomo scuoteva la testa, rifiutando il nome che rappresentava quel dolore.  
Aveva dimenticato tutto per non soffrire più e non voleva ricordare di muovo, era stato faticoso perdere se stesso e diventare un senza volto.  
“Quando ti sei rivelato a mia figlia eri già qualcuno.”  
Cosa lo aveva spinto con Arya a usare il suo vero nome e il suo vero volto e poi a rinnegarli?  
Chiese a Stark una spiegazione ma l’uomo si trasformò in aquila e il suo cavallo in un lupo, scomparendo nella nebbia.  
Al risveglio un uomo prese il rotolo, vide subito che erano poche righe, dal significato oscuro.  
“Saranno giorni difficili, saranno fatica e sudore per lei e per te, fiducia e rispetto per un traguardo ambizioso.  
Sarai un maestro abile di una allieva esigente, ti metterà alla prova e imparerai nuove cose.”  
Il rotolo non dava risposte ai suoi dubbi, se il suo destino era di servire, il percorso era simile a quello che stava già vivendo; obbedire e servire, era inutile opporsi.  
Chiese al suo maestro se i sentieri della mente potevano variare dall’itinerario che sembrava prestabilito: dopo venti anni vissuti al servizio del Dio, stava perdendo i punti di riferimento.  
Il suo maestro aveva da tempo compreso che Arya Stark non era destinata a perdere la propria identità, ma era il mezzo per un fine più nobile, superire, che il Dio stesso accettava e benediva.  
Se per questo fine un uomo doveva ritrovare se stesso, ciò era anche il volere del Dio a cui un tutti gli uomini senza volto portavano rispetto e devozione. 

\---

Negli anni in cui Arya rimase alla Casa del Bianco e Nero, Stark ridusse le sue apparizioni; un uomo avrebbe voluto porre domande al padre della sua allieva, forse aveva interpretato male le parole di Stark, forse i piani erano cambiati, forse per Arya era un addestramento troppo difficile.  
I dubbi sul futuro di Arya, sul passato, sul presente sospeso nel tempio, tutto per cercare di comprendere il motivo per trasformare una ragazza in una discepola del Dio rosso.  
Stark rimase ai confini del mondo di un uomo senza volto, presenza impalpabile che si manifestava in minuti segni.  
Un uomo si limitava a svolgere il suo ruolo di maestro al meglio, scrupoloso e inflessibile con l’allieva, convinto che alla fine sarebbe rimasta al suo fianco come una delle poche ragazze.  
La pazienza e il silenzio condivisi lo rendevano sempre più legato ad Arya, che sopportava senza lamentarsi le lunghe ore di allenamento, il dolore fisico e le prove di resistenza a cui era sottoposta. 

\---

Stark aspettava nel bosco fuori dal tempio, con indosso abiti eleganti, in sella al cavallo da parata, l’aspetto più elevato che aveva, da vivo: un nobile, un soldato, un cavaliere.  
Chiamò l’assassino per farlo avvicinare, abbassando la spada in segno di non ostilità.  
“Ho scelto bene per lei. E’ pronta.”  
“Una ragazza non è ancora senza volto.”  
“L’addestramento è concluso, Arya ha una missione, ora tu sei riconosciuto come Jaquen H’ghar, il suo maestro.”  
Una domanda saliva alle labbra di un uomo, senza riuscire a staccarsi da esse.  
Lui non era Jaquen H’ghar, era un senza volto, era nessuno, perché il padre non vedeva le orbite bianche, il naso indistinto, la bocca acquea?  
E invece osservava un volto con contorni precisi e definiti, lo ammirava e diceva qualcosa in una lingua strana di cui un uomo comprese poche parole.  
“E il tuo sangue entrerà nel suo, nel nostro.”  
Cosa voleva dire? Uccidere lei, no, non voleva farlo, non poteva adesso colpire Arya, era la sua allieva, il suo progetto.  
Questo desiderio di protezione, di vigilanza, non osava dire di possesso, era qualcosa di nuovo. Anche morire sembrava non più accettabile, un forte dispiacere da quando la dolce ragazza era entrata nella sua vita. Piuttosto che ferire lei avrebbe sacrificato se stesso.

\---

Arya era andata via, avvolta nella sua irruenza, facendo la sua scelta, quello che era stato scritto, che Stark aveva detto,  
Il futuro aveva senso solo dopo le scelte del presente.  
Il tempo dell’attesa era di muovo infinito, i compiti che venivano assegnati a un uomo erano di durata più breve rispetto al passato, il suo maestro sceglieva altri assassini per gli incarichi lontani o più lunghi di durata, cosi chè un uomo era spesso vicino al tempio.  
Il maestro lo guardava in silenzio al tavolo comune dei pasti: da quando la ragazza aveva lasciato il tempio, il suo allievo preferito - il sui piccolo peccato, avere una predilezione – stava cambiando poco a poco.  
Se era così, la profezia di Stark sarebbe davvero giunta a compimento. Ne ebbe la conferma quando, di ritorno dopo una missione di una settimana, il maestro vide una leggera barba rossa sul mento di un uomo.  
A un senza volto non crescevano più ne baffi ne barba, non si formavano rughe sulla fronte o imperfezioni sulla pelle, ne rossore ne pallore. La flessibilità di cambiare molti volti cristallizzava anche quello reale, che molti assassini usavano dentro la Casa.  
Tra poco un uomo non avrebbe più potuto indossare una maschera, sarebbe rimasto un assassino abile, esperto, condannato però a non cambiare più aspetto fisico. Il maestro rimase in silenzio, già vedeva i segni del turbamento interiore, avrebbe voluto risparmiare al suo allievo il doloroso processo. 

\---

Era una missione che poteva durare una vita, con quel nome e quel volto.  
Andando a ritroso, con uno sforzo, il maestro stimò in due decadi fa il loro primo incontro, quando un ragazzino spaventato era passato per la prima volta sotto il grande arco del tempio. Un talento naturale, un accettazione piena delle regole e una totale devozione alla causa. Un vero peccato lasciarlo andare, ma se il Dio così aveva deciso, quale dei suoi discepoli poteva opporsi?  
Un giorno lo condusse nella sala dei volti, era il momento.  
“Segnali di morte arrivano da Nord con sempre maggiore frequenza.”  
Un uomo annuì, da qualche tempo sentiva il sangue pulsare più forte e il cuore battere più rapido a ogni visita di Stark.  
“Il tuo compitò è la. Domani inizia la nuova missione.”  
“Tutti devono servire.”  
“Proprio così.”  
Il maestro lo guardò intensamente.  
“Lo sai che il tuo ritorno è incerto?”  
“Se il dio mi chiama…”  
Il maestro alzò una mano per interrompere, un gesto strano per un uomo così calmo e misurato.  
“Il Dio ha un progetto per te che non si sviluppa dentro questi muri. Vai e trova la tua strada, forse ci vorranno anni, poi potrai ripassare da qui per raccontarla. Ricorda solo di non rivelare mai i nostri segreti.”  
Prima che un uomo potesse replicare, il maestro era scivolato via.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4 

Far from the House, the man felt a new kind of freedom, he had control of his life and at the same time he was unsure of what his destiny would be: he only knew that he had to go to Arya Stark in Winterfell.  
On the edge of the ice lake extending in front of him the man closed his eyes to get in touch with Stark in the world from which nobody came back and he felt the touch of the wind around his head.  
When he opened his eyes again, a sign in the ice - arrow-shaped branches and leaves visible below the transparent surface - indicated the way to follow.  
The path to the North was difficult, cold and ice prevented the man from proceeding at the desired speed, the horse was strained and the rider tired. He had passed from the sun-scorched hills to the snow-white mountains, he had lost count of travel days.  
Sark appeared in the eagle and in the wind, he saw it soar above him to signal the route, it disappeared when he stopped for the night in a village inn, to put the horse in the stable and feed the animal and himself .  
A force pushed him to the North, he was attracted to Arya, for the man there could be no other: if he ever had to choose, if his path had been written from the beginning, leading him to her, then the man was sure , Arya Stark was destined for him, never a child, a girl, an ordinary woman, but the one that filled the emptiness inside him, the emptiness that had been created, developed and wanted in him to bring out all of himself and his past and fill it with nothing but a single purpose, kill.  
It was not easy to get out of the void to enter a body made of blood, flesh and soul.  
The journey to Winterfell was also a journey into himself.  
To feel every fiber come back to life, painfully, every nerve and muscle and limb stretch and the blood flow and make its way in the veins. The lungs expand and contract with each breath, the air slipping into the throat, reaching every tiny alveolus and then coming out, reverse path. The heart beats with difficulty in the chest against the new sensations called fears, the rigid back after the long hours on horseback.  
This meant being alive, really live, be born as an adult, be born with a story to live and a life already lived.

The man asked Stark to manifest himself and shouted to the eagle his anguish, his uncertainty of arriving in time for the battle; the last part of the journey seemed endless, the need to see his lovely girl was consuming him. The loss of all certainties made him more fragile.  
One night beyond the hills in the distance there were sounds and flashes, the sky was populated by dark winged creatures, the cold was more intense; the man had a strong pang in his heart, he felt the cold and he was hungry, food supplies were running out.  
He fell to his knees, his hands to his chest, begging his God not to let him die now, so close to the goal. His eyes squeezed hard, and at the touch of the wind on his shoulder he stirred, Stark was in front of him, in combat gear.  
"You can still continue. The battle is imminent. "  
The man shook his head, he had to stop for a few hours, he felt weak, he needed to regain his strength.  
"I can't do it tonight."  
"You have to. My daughter feels fear, hers and yours. She is seeking refuge in a man who is not suited to her. Do you want to lose her now that you're so close? Do you want her to hug him instead of you? ”Arya's vision near a black-haired young man, a big fire behind them.  
She was as he remembered her, her hair now long, braids, just a little higher, a line on her forehead to signal her concern; Arya was a warrior. He held out his hand, as if to touch her, but she kept talking about swords and daggers.  
The man felt something melt inside, the pain in his heart changed form and nature, a subtle suffering took his breath away, he felt himself being stung by a thousand needles without understanding their origin.  
He searched for a name for what he sensed, unsuccessfully, the closer he got to Winterfell, the more confusion grew in him. The points of reference of his life as a man without a face and without history were lost in the distance between himself and the temple, Stark transmitted impulses the man did not always know how to interpret. The desire he had often seen in so many people was now inside him and had a name, Arya; he had gone through fire and ice for her, he had purified himself from his past.  
He heard a noise behind him, whirled around with his sword and saw the wolf's enormous eyes: she was real and the vapor of the breath condensed quickly in the cold.  
Stark pointed the man to the wolf, the animal approached cautiously, sniffing until she crouched, her ears always alert.  
"For a few hours Nymeria will warm you, but then you will have to continue."  
Stark extended his arm toward the North, an imperious attitude; there was an important reason to continue, the killer felt it inside himself. His choice was just to obey.

The eagle remained above Jaquen and Arya for the entire time of the battle, in the midst of the roar of the armies in confrontation, the blood on the ground, the screams of the wounded men, the cries of the warlords, first of all Arya Stark of Winterfell, the woman without fear, his woman.  
Its been a few hours since they first made love, the first time for Arya, like the first for Jaquen, in that new body of a man he was learning to know.  
Their minds had united, Jaquen realized the power of their bond when he saw her, entering the central courtyard, fulcrum of the preparations; as he passed, the soldiers had moved, revealing Arya at the end, weighing the new forged swords with the young man with the black hair of the vision.  
Having dismounted, he had called her with the full name and Arya turned, first in disbelief, then happy, then quick to throw herself into his arms, it was him, tired, with a long beard and dirty clothes.  
"You're here!" She kept repeating, squeezing Jaquen tightly, oblivious to the looks of those around them, touching his shoulders and arms to make sure it was real.  
"I'm here, a long journey to see a lovely girl."  
Arya hugged him strong again, felt the armor hidden under his tunic, he had come to fight.  
In the growing darkness - the soldiers lit fires to warm themselves and the women served the dinner, which for many would be the last - Arya and Jaquen stood by the well. The smith had watched them until the forge was extinguished due to lack of fuel, Jaquen had felt the intense gaze and the angry blows of the hammer.  
Now Jaquen was cold, his fingers were chill, his teeth were rattling, so Arya took his hand to guide him into the hall of the keep where she had established her command.  
In silence, closed the door to the world, Arya's lips delicate on his and then her hands in his and then Arya inside him and he inside her.  
Jaquen had no more doubts, she was his destiny and he had accepted it.  
At dawn they were on the lookout waiting for the enemy, the eagle visible on the highest point of the roof; they had helped each other to wear the armors, a gesture more intimate than the sexual act they had shared.  
"Why does the eagle stay here?" Arya asked. "Dragons can kill her."  
"It's your father's spirit," Jaquen said, pointing to the bird of prey.  
Arya followed his hand and the animal spread its wings, lowered its head and let out a cry. From the stairs, the race of Nymeria, which saw the eagle and obediently crouched, her nose between her paws, whining softly.  
If Arya sought confirmation, Nymeria had just given it, but now she had no time to think, the enemy's battle cry pressed on.

Once the enemy was defeated, the clamor of the weapons ceased, the wounded medicated and the dead buried, Arya was sat writing letters and Jaquen stretched out in the hot tub that Arya had prepared for him.  
Under the eyelids, when he closed his eyes, the images of the battle, in the blood the remnants of adrenaline, on his shoulders the sensation of Stark's hand congratulating him,  
The great merit was of Arya, Stark could be proud of his daughter, Jaquen's role had been supportive, Arya's warlike instinct in her gray eyes had lit the hearts of her men, but Stark whispered that the ice in Arya had melted by Jaquen's hair flames.  
He watched her carefully, Arya bit her lower lip as the pen flowed, a pause, a thought, she resumed on a new sheet, then she straightened her back, her eyes on the ceiling, and then on him, on the man she he had freed, to whom she had given a face.  
Jaquen got up and took a tunic to dry himself, Arya's gaze filled him with a pleasant warmth, different from that of the bathroom.  
Arya put down her pen and closed the ink to go near him, their embrace was not as desperate as the first night, they had time to explore their bodies that attracted and merged according to the rhythms of nature.  
Later, Arya's fingers touched him everywhere.  
"I liked your beard."  
"It will always grow back now."  
"Are you still a faceless man?"  
Jaquen made a small grimace.  
"I can't change my face anymore without my master’s help."

The burning house was so close that Jaquen felt the heat of the fire and breathed the smoke of the fire, his lungs hurt.  
Coughing he rise up, grabbing the edge of the bed, trembling with effort; Nymeria, resting on the carpet sideways, moved her head and gave a short yelp.  
The dreams had returned, they had one last enemy, the king of the night.  
The movements woke Arya who looked at him with concern, she had never seen Jaquen in such a state before, his face was a mask of pain, his eyes full of tears.  
She touched his arm to read his thoughts for the first time. the respect for her teacher before and then the disappointment after leaving the house had blocked her in using what her father had transmitted and taught her. And inside Jaquen's heart she read flames, death and a pain similar to hers, a loss never faced, only denied and buried for many years.  
Jaquen could not handle the pain, he had no tools to understand the feelings that were challenging him. She pushed him to speak, touching his face with light fingers, until he relaxed.  
An assassin turned man did not know what regrets and remorse were. Jaquen told her about his family, his father had been given the house and the fields for the services rendered to his lord and he had decided to become a man of peace.  
"He wouldn't be proud of me.”  
"You couldn't do anything else. Revenge absorbs every other desire. "  
"That's right, lovely girl. Perhaps I always knew that helping your revenge was expiating mine. "

___

Lontano dalla Casa l’uomo provava una nuova forma di libertà, aveva il controllo della sua vita e allo stesso tempo era insicuro di quello che sarebbe stato il suo destino: sapeva soltanto che doveva andare da Arya Stark a Winterfell.  
Sulla sponda del lago di ghiaccio che si estendeva davanti a se l’uomo chiuse gli occhi per entrare in contatto con Stark nel mondo da cui nessuno tornava e sentì il tocco del vento attorno alla sua testa.  
Riaperti gli occhi,un segno nel ghiaccio – rami e foglie a forma di freccia visibili sotto la superficie trasparente - indicavano la via da seguire.  
Il percorso verso nord era difficile, il freddo e il ghiaccio impedivano all’uomo di procedere alla velocità desiderata, il cavallo era stanco e il cavaliere sentiva la fatica. Era passato dalle colline arse dal sole alla montagne bianche di neve, aveva perso il conto dei giorni di viaggio.  
Sark appariva nell’aquila e nel vento, lo vedeva librarsi a tratti sopra di se a segnalare il tragitto, scompariva quando lui si fermava per la notte nella locanda di un villaggio, per mettere il cavallo nella stalla e nutrire l’animale e se stesso.  
Una forza lo spingeva a nord, era attratto da Arya, per l’uomo non poteva esserci altra: se mai avesse dovuto scegliere, se il suo cammino era stato scritto fin dall’origine, portando lui a lei, allora l’uomo era sicuro, Arya Stark era destinata a lui, mai una bambina, una ragazza, una donna comune, ma quella che riempiva il vuoto dentro di lui, il vuoto che in lui era stato creato, sviluppato e voluto per far uscire tutto se stesso e il passato e riempirlo di nulla e di un solo scopo, uccidere.  
Non era facile uscire dal vuoto per entrare in un corpo fatto di sangue, carne e anima.  
Il viaggio verso Winterfell era anche un viaggio dentro se stesso.  
Sentire ogni fibra riprendere vita, dolorosamente, ogni nervo e muscolo e arto tendersi e il sangue scorrere e farsi strada nelle vene. I polmoni espandersi e contrarsi ad ogni respiro, l’aria infilarsi nella gola, raggiungere ogni minuscolo alveolo e poi uscire, percorso inverso. Il cuore battere con fatica nel torace contro le nuove sensazioni chiamate paure, la schiena rigida dopo le lunghe ore a cavallo.  
Questo voleva dire esser vivo, vivere davvero, nascere da adulto, nascere con una storia da vivere e una già vissuta.

L’uomo chiese a Stark di manifestarsi e gridò all’aquila la sua angoscia, la sua incertezza di arrivare in tempo per la battaglia; l’ultimo tratto del viaggio sembrava infinito, il bisogno di vedere la sua adorabile ragazza lo stava consumando. La perdita di tutte le certezze lo rendeva più fragile.  
Una notte oltre le colline in lontananza c’erano suoni e bagliori, il cielo era popolato da scure creature alate, il freddo era più intenso; l’uomo ebbe una fitta forte al cuore, sentiva il gelo e aveva fame, le scorte di cibo stavano finendo.  
Cadde in ginocchio, le mani al petto, pregando il suo Dio di non farlo morir adesso, così vicino alla meta. Strizzando forte gli occhi, al tocco del vento sulla spalla si riscosse, Stark era davanti a lui, in tenuta da combattimento.  
“Puoi continuare ancora. La battaglia è imminente.”  
L’uomo scosse il capo, doveva fermarsi per qualche ora, si sentiva debole, aveva bisogno di recuperare le forze.  
“Non ce la faccio stanotte.”  
“Devi. Mia figlia sente la paura, la sua e la tua. Sta cercando rifugio in un uomo che non è adatto a lei. Vuoi perderla ora che sei così vicino? Vuoi che abbracci lui al posto tuo?” La visione di Arya vicino a un giovane dai capelli neri, un grande fuoco dietro di loro.  
Lei era come la ricordava, i capelli ora lunghi, le trecce, solo un poco più alta, una riga sulla fronte a segnalare la sua preoccupazione; Arya era una guerriera ora. Tese la mano, quasi per toccarla, ma lei continuava a parlare di spade e pugnali.  
L’uomo sentì qualcosa sciogliersi dentro, il dolore al cuore cambiò forma e natura, una sofferenza sottile gli tolse il respiro, si sentiva pungere da mille aghi senza capire la loro provenienza.  
Cercò un nome per quello che provava, senza successo, più si avvicinava a Winterfell, più la confusione in lui cresceva. I punti di riferimento della sua vita da uomo senza volto e senza storia si perdevano nella distanza tra se stesso e il tempio, Stark trasmetteva impulsi che l’uomo non sempre sapeva interpretare. Il desiderio che spesso aveva visto in tante persone ora era dentro di lui e aveva un nome, Arya; aveva attraversato il fuoco e il ghiaccio per lei, si era purificato dal suo passato.  
Sentì un rumore dietro di se, si girò di scatto brandendo la spada e vide gli occhi enormi del lupo: era reale e il vapore del fiato si condensava velocemente per il freddo.  
Stark indicò al lupo l’uomo, l’animale si avvicinò con cautela, annusando fino ad accucciarsi , le orecchie sempre dritte in allerta.  
“Per qualche ora Nymeria ti scalderà, ma poi dovrai proseguire.”  
Stark tese il braccio verso Nord, un atteggiamento imperioso; c’era un motivo importante per continuare, l’assassino lo sentiva dentro di se. La sua scelta era solo obbedire.

L’aquila rimase sopra Jaquen e Arya per tutto il tempo della battaglia, in mezzo al fragore degli eserciti a confronto, al sangue sul terreno, alle urla degli uomini feriti, alle grida dei condottieri, prima su tutti Arya Stark di Winterfell, la donna senza paure, la sua donna.  
Sua da poche ore, da quando per la prima volta avevano fatto l’amore, la prima volta di Arya, come la prima per Jaquen, in quel nuovo corpo di uomo che imparava a conoscere.  
Le loro menti si erano unite, Jaquen si rese conto della potenza del loro legame quando la vide, entrando nel cortile centrale, fulcro dei preparativi; al suo passaggio i soldati si erano spostati, rivelando in fondo Arya che soppesava con il giovane dai capelli neri della visione le nuove spade forgiate .  
Sceso da cavallo, l’aveva chiamata con il nome completo e Arya si era voltata, prima incredula, poi felice, poi veloce a gettarsi tra le sue braccia, era lui, stanco, con la barba lunga e i vestiti sporchi.  
“Sei qui!” continuava a ripetere, stringendolo forte, incurante degli sguardi di chi era intorno, toccandogli le spalle e le braccia per essere sicuro che fosse reale.  
“Sono qui, un lungo viaggio per vedere un’adorabile ragazza.”  
Arya lo abbracciò forte ancora, sentì l’armatura nascosta sotto la tunica, era venuto per combattere.  
Nella crescente oscurità - i soldati accesero dei fuochi per riscaldarsi e le donne servirono la cena, che per molti sarebbe stata l’ultima – Arya e Jaquen rimasero a parlare vicino al pozzo. Il fabbro li aveva osservati finché la forgia non si era spenta per mancanza di combustibile, Jaquen aveva  
sentito lo sguardo intenso e i colpi rabbiosi del martello.  
Ora Jaquen aveva freddo, le dita erano gelide, i denti battevano, così Arya gli prese la mano per guidarlo nella sala del mastio dove aveva stabilito il suo comando.  
In silenzio, chiusa la porta al mondo, la labbra di Arya delicate sulle sue e poi le mani di a nelle sue e poi Arya dentro di lui e lui dentro di lei.  
Jaquen non si era posto più alcun dubbio, lei era il suo destino e lui l’aveva accettato.  
All’alba erano di vedetta in attesa del nemico, l’aquila visibile sul punto più alto del tetto; si erano aiutati a vicenda a indossare le armature, un gesto più intimo dell’atto sessuale che avevano condiviso.  
“Perché l’aquila rimane qui?” Arya chiese. “I draghi possono ucciderla.”  
“È lo spirito di tuo padre.” disse Jaquen indicando il rapace.  
Arya seguì la mano e l’animale spiegò le ali, abbasso il capo e lanciò il suo grido. Dalle scale la corsa di Nymeria, che vista l’aquila si accucciò obbediente, il muso tra le zampe, uggiolando piano.  
Se Arya cercava una conferma, Nymeria l’aveva appena data, ma ora non aveva tempo per pensare, il grido di battaglia del nemico incalzava. 

Sconfitto il nemico, cessato il clamore delle armi, medicati i feriti e seppelliti i morti , Arya era seduta a scrivere lettere e Jaquen si allungò nella vasca di acqua calda che Arya aveva fatto preparare per lui.  
Sotto le palpebre, quando chiudeva gli occhi, le immagini della battaglia, nel sangue i residui di adrenalina, sulle spalle la sensazione della mano di Stark a congratularsi con lui,  
Il grande merito era di Arya, Stark poteva essere orgoglioso della figlia, il ruolo di Jaquen era stato di supporto, l’istinto guerriero negli occhi grigi di Arya aveva acceso i cuori dei suoi uomini, ma Stark sussurrava che il ghiaccio in Arya era stato sciolto della fiamme dei capelli di Jaquen.  
La osservava con attenzione, Arya mordeva il labbro inferiore mentre la penna scorreva, un attimo di pausa, un pensiero, riprendeva su un nuovo foglio, poi raddrizzava la schiena, gli occhi al soffitto, e poi su di lui, sull’uomo che lei aveva liberato, a cui aveva dato un volto. .  
Jaquen si alzò e prese una tunica per asciugarsi, lo sguardo di Arya lo riempieva di un calore piacevole, diverso da quello del bagno.  
Arya posò la penna e chiuse l’inchiostro per andargli vicino, il loro abbraccio non era disperato come quello della prima notte, avevano il tempo per esplorare i loro corpi che si attraevano e si fondevano secondo i ritmi della natura.  
Dopo, le dita di Arya lo toccarono ovunque.  
“Mi piaceva la tua barba.”  
“Ricrescerà sempre adesso.”  
“Sei ancora un senza volto?”  
Jaquen fece una piccola smorfia.  
“Non posso più cambiare faccia senza l’aiuto del mio maestro.” 

La casa in fiamme era così vicina che Jaquen sentiva il calore del fuoco e respirava il fumo dell’incendio, i polmoni facevano male.  
Tossendo si sollevò di scatto, afferrando il bordo del letto, tremando per lo sforzo; Nymeria che riposava a lato sul tappeto alzò la testa e fece un breve guaito .  
I sogni erano tornati, avevano un ultimo nemico, il re della notte.  
I movimenti svegliarono Arya che con preoccupazione lo guardò, non aveva mai visto Jaquen prima in un simile stato, il viso era una maschera di dolore, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
Lo toccò a un braccio per leggere nei suoi pensieri per prima volta. il rispetto per il suo maestro prima e poi la delusione dopo avere lasciato la casa l’avevano bloccata nell’usare quello che suo padre le aveva trasmesso e insegnato. E dentro il cuore di Jaquen lesse fiamme, morte e un dolore simile al suo, una perdita mai affrontata, soltanto rinnegata e sepolta per molti anni.  
Jaquen non poteva gestire il dolore, non aveva strumenti per capire i sentimenti che lo stavano sfidando. Lo spinse a parlare, toccandogli il volto con dita leggere finche non si rilassò.  
Un assassino diventato uomo non sapeva cosa fossero rimpianti e rimorsi. Jaquen le raccontò della sua famiglia, il padre aveva avuto in dono la casa e i campi per i servizi resi al suo signore e aveva deciso di diventare un uomo di pace.  
“Non sarebbe orgoglioso di me.”  
“Non potevi fare altro. La vendetta assorbe ogni altro desiderio.”  
“Proprio così, cara ragazza. Forse da sempre sapevo che aiutare la tua vendetta era espiare la mia.”


	5. Chapter 5

CH5 

To confirm peace, to suspend hostilities, to give stability to the Northern government, Arya asked for Jaquen's hand.  
The reason – Arya later explained him - was also to avoid having to marry someone else in order to cement political or dynastic alliances.  
Jaquen was able to look inside Arya and understand her strength. Not a nobleman, a prince or a king. Only a name had been in Arya's mind for a long time, since she had arrived at the House following the road the coin had opened.  
It wasn’t a strictly romantic proposal, at least in Sansa's opinion.  
Arya waited for Jaquen to arrive in the command room as every morning, she pointed at a bench, then sat next to him; if Jaquen was curious, he would not let it show. Arya didn't worry, she was used to the impassivity of his face.  
"Our old master assigned you to me, didn't he?"  
"That's right."  
"For how long?"  
"I don't know, this mission doesn't have an expiration time."  
"Did you notice that you no longer speaks always in the third person?"  
"Now I have become Jaquen H’ghar. Your father's ghost also confirms it."  
"Then we can get married."  
A man gasped in disbelief: of all the ideas Arya had, this was the most unexpected. Still, it was the most logical.   
"So?"  
Arya was waiting for an answer, her lower lip trapped between her teeth.   
"Marry ... you and me?"  
"Who else? You left the House and you need a place to live and a role, while I need a husband. Someone who respects me and whom I can trust. Not a noble who forces me to live in a golden prison."  
Arya had earned the right to choose her spouse with her warrior deeds, extended it to her older sister - free to marry Sandor, her protector - and to the other daughters of the nobles of the North; a cadet had become more important than the firstborn.  
No one could impose Arya a husband or impose himself as a husband; after the marriage proposal Jaquen went down to the garden to reflect, hoping that Stark was not horrified by the idea of his daughter with an assassin, even though she herself had been specially instructed to kill.  
The gallery of Arya's ancestors, portrayed in the paintings hanging in the great hall, was impressive and he could only bring memories of a burned house and a broken family, not noble even though his father had been a faithful soldier.  
The heirs of the title would come from the nephew, Jon, from Sansa, the older sister – according to Arya, a human pup would be born soon - from the other Stark males; Jaquen just wanted a future with Arya, he had to discuss with his former master about the possibility of being partially released from the vows: impossible to think of leaving Arya, after all they endured that had united them.  
Seated at a stone table, Sansa waved him to sit beside; at her feet Nymeria and two other huge wolves, with thick and shiny winter coat.  
Nymeria wanted to know if Jaquen was really part of the pack and sniffed him, there was the smell of his mistress on the skin and clothes.  
Sansa and Jaquen had never had long conversations, she was taken by her duties as Lady of the house, by her new husband and by Winterfell's restoration.  
"Arya anticipated the idea of your marriage."  
Jaquen lowered his head; it was logical for Arya to inform her sister, the head of the family.  
Sansa carefully observed the man Arya had chosen, a decision that reflected the true nature of the young Stark. After years at the service of the many-faced God, Arya could not opt for a simple knight nor for the former blacksmith, now legitimized by his family.  
"My sister says she will always obey you, but she will never obey you."  
"I've always been the one to obey."  
"You have a choice, accept or refuse the marriage."  
"I never chose, a man for years has only served his God."  
"My sister should really care about you to want you as her husband. She always refused the idea of marriage. "Sansa concluded before getting up and walking away, followed by the wolves.  
"Just so." Jaquen replied, resuming his journey in the garden.  
Stark was in front of the gate that opened onto the ramparts, he kept it closed and blocked the passage.  
Jaqen understood and nodded. He had to stay.

Even Jaquen did not believe that in a few hours, at the height of the sun, in the cold winter light, he would become Arya's husband in front of the family and the nobles of the North all gathered at the castle.  
Arya would be linked with him for life, according to the laws and the gods. It was the road his master had drawn in their last meeting, being a name and giving his name to someone else.  
It meant abandoning a part of the old life, not the faith in his God, to be at service of his woman.  
Jaquen moved the brick of the fireplace that the ray of light had struck and in the cavity he found a roll tied with a white ribbon.  
The parchment was thin, impalpable and resistant at the same time; he unrolled it carefully, his hands unsure, a new sign from a father, satisfied that his children had found peace.  
The drawing revealed itself to his eyes: a man with a white lock on his head, next to a female figure in men's clothes, shorter, the dark braids tied to the way of the North, between the duo a little boy with gray eyes and red hair, at their feet a large wolf, above an eagle.  
The details were precise and clear, the woman was Arya, the man was him and the child with the distinctive traits of both, he sure was their.  
A son, another heir for Winterfell, for the Starks, for Arya.  
Jaquen looked at the drawing in wonder, he had always prepared for Arya the infusion that avoided conception every time their bodies joined, after the ceremony the choice - or destiny – would become Arya’s, he didn't want to influence her. A son wasn’t easy for a warrior like her, there was a cousin to rule, a brother to judge and her sister to hold court, he and Arya were free to choose their lives. But they had never spoken of a family, perhaps they could after the journey toward West that Arya so much yearned for.  
Perhaps the drawing was right, a son, only one, no more, Arya would pass on her powers and Jaquen taught him to fight for himself and his family.  
The door opened and the Hound called Jaquen.  
"Are you ready?"  
A man who was once unnamed and faceless stood up and reached Sandor in the doorway, dressed like him in elegant and slightly uncomfortable clothes.  
"You can still avoid it. There is a saddled horse ready in the barn. "Sandor's voice had a hint of regret, Sansa liked her future brother-in-law and Arya had spoken so much of her real killer when she and Sandor had traveled together. But if Jaquen had other plans and another destiny, Sandor wanted to offer him a way out.  
"Escape from a Stark girl? Who ever managed to do so?” The two men looked at each other for a long time and came to an understanding.  
"You're right, it's impossible."  
“Let’s go, I can't keep my lovely girl waiting."

___

Per confermare la pace, per sospendere le ostilità, per dare stabilità al governo del Nord, Arya chiese la mano di Jaquen.  
Il motivo – gli spiegò Arya poi - era anche per non dover sposare qualcun altro al fine di cementare alleanze politiche o dinastiche.   
Jaquen era in grado di guardare dentro di lei e comprendere la sua forza. Non un nobile, un principe o un re. Solo un nome era nella mente di Arya, da tanto tempo, da quando era arrivata alla Casa seguendo la strada che la moneta aveva aperto.   
Non fu una proposta propriamente romantica, almeno a giudizio di Sansa.   
Arya aspettò che Jaquen arrivasse nella sala del comando come ogni mattina, indicò una panca e poi sedette accanto a lui; se Jaquen era curioso, non lo lasciava trasparire. Arya non si preoccupò, era abituata all’impassibilità del suo volto.   
“Il nostro maestro ti ha assegnato a me, vero?”  
“Proprio così.”  
“Per quanto tempo?”   
“Non lo so, questa missione non ha un termine certo.”  
“Ti sei accorto che non parli più sempre in terza persona?”   
“Ora sono diventato Jaquen H’ghar. Anche lo spirito di tuo padre lo conferma.”   
“Allora possiamo sposarci.”  
Un uomo rimase a bocca aperta, incredulo: di tutte le idee di Arya, questa era la più inaspettata.   
“Allora?”   
Arya aspettava una risposta, il labbro inferiore intrappolato tra i denti.   
“Sposarci…tu e io?”   
“Chi altro? Hai lasciato la Casa e hai bisogno di un posto dove vivere e di un ruolo, mentre a me serve un marito. Qualcuno che mi rispetti e di cui mi possa fidare. Non un nobile qualunque che mi costringa a vivere in una prigione dorata.”   
Arya si era guadagnata il diritto di scelta del consorte con le sue imprese da guerriera, lo aveva esteso a sua sorella maggiore - libera di sposare Sandor, il suo protettore – e alle altre figlie dei nobili del Nord; una cadetta era diventata più importante del primogenito.  
Nessuno poteva imporre un marito a Arya o imporsi come marito, dopo la proposta di matrimonio Jaquen scese nel giardino, per riflettere e sperare che Stark non fosse inorridito dall’idea di sua figlia con un assassino, anche se lei stessa era stata appositamente istruita ad uccidere.   
La galleria degli antenati di Arya, ritratti nei quadri appesi nel salone, era impressionante e lui poteva solo portare i ricordi di una casa bruciata e di una famiglia distrutta, non nobile anche se suo padre era stato un fedele soldato.   
Gli eredi del titolo sarebbero arrivati dal nipote Jon, da Sansa sorella maggiore – secondo Arya, un cucciolo umano era già in arrivo - dagli altri maschi Stark; Jaquen voleva un futuro con Arya, doveva parlare on il suo maestro per capire di essere sciolto in parte dai voti: impossibile pensare di lasciarla, dopo quanto li aveva uniti.   
Seduta a un tavolo di pietra, Sansa gli fece cenno di sedersi accanto;. ai suoi piedi Nymeria e altri due enormi lupi, il loro manto invernale folto e lucente.   
Nymeria voleva capire se Jaquen era davvero parte del branco e l’annusò, c’era l’odore della sua padrona sulla pelle e sugli abiti.  
Sansa e Jaquen non avevano mai conversato molto, sansa era presa dai suoi doveri di Signora di della casa, dal novello sposo e dal restauro di Winterfell.  
“Arya mi ha anticipato l’idea del vostro matrimonio.”   
Jaquen abbassò il capo; era logico per Arya informare la sorella, il capo della famiglia.   
Sansa osservò con attenzione l’uomo che Arya aveva scelto, una decisione che rispecchiava la vera natura della giovane Stark. Dopo gli anni al servizio del Dio dai molti volti, Arya non poteva optare per un semplice cavaliere e nemmeno per l’ex fabbro ora legittimato alla sua casata.   
“Mia sorella dice che ti obbedirà sempre, ma non ti obbedirà mai.”  
“Sono sempre stato io a obbedire.”  
“Hai una scelta, accettare o rifiutare il matrimonio.”  
“Non ho mai scelto, un uomo per anni ha solo servito il suo Dio.”  
“Mia sorella deve davvero tenere a te per chiederti in sposo. Ha sempre rifiutato l’idea del matrimonio.” Concluse Sansa prima di alzarsi e allontanarsi seguita dai lupi.   
“Proprio così.” Rispose Jaquen, riprendendo il suo percorso nel giardino.  
Stark era davanti al cancello che dava sui bastioni, lo teneva chiuso e bloccava il passaggio.  
Jaqen capì e annuì. Doveva restare. 

Ancora Jaquen non credeva che in poche ore, all’apice del sole, nella gelida luce invernale, sarebbe diventato lo sposo di Arya, davanti alla famiglia e ai nobili del Nord riuniti.  
Arya sarebbe stata unita a lui per la vita, secondo le leggi e gli Dei. Era la strada che il suo maestro aveva disegnato nel loro ultimo incontro, essere un nome e dare il proprio nome a qualcun altro.   
Significava abbandonare una parte della vecchia vita, non la fede nel suo Dio, al servizio ora della sua donna.   
Jaquen spostò il mattone del camino che il raggio di luce aveva colpito e nella cavità trovò un rotolo legato con un nastro bianco.   
La pergamena era sottile, impalpabile e resistente allo stesso tempo; la srotolò con attenzione, le mani insicure, un nuovo segno da un padre, soddisfatto che i suoi figli avessero trovato pace.   
Il disegno si rivelò ai suoi occhi: un uomo con una ciocca bianca in testa, accanto a una figura femminile in abiti da uomo, più bassa, le trecce scure legate al modo del Nord, in mezzo ai due un bambino dagli occhi grigi e dai capelli rossi, ai loro piedi un grande lupo, sopra un aquila.   
I dettagli erano precisi e decisi, la donna era Arya, l’uomo era lui e il bambino con i tratti distintivi dell’una e dell’altro, era loro.   
Un figlio, un altro erede per Winterfell, per gli Stark, per Arya.   
Jaquen guardò meravigliato il disegno, aveva sempre preparato per Arya l’infuso che evitava il concepimento ogni volta che i loro corpi si erano uniti, dopo la cerimonia la scelta – o il destino – diventava di Arya, lui non voleva influenzarla. Un figlio non era facile per una guerriera come lei, c’era un cugino a governare, un fratello a giudicare e la sorella a tenere la corte, lui e Arya erano liberi di scegliere la loro vita. Ma di una famiglia non avevano mai parlato, magari dopo il viaggio verso Ovest che Arya tanto agognava.   
Forse il disegno era giusto, un figlio, uno soltanto, nessun altro, Arya gli avrebbe trasmesso i suoi poteri e Jaquen insegnato a combattere per se stesso e per la famiglia.  
La porta di aprì ed il Mastino chiamò Jaquen.  
“Sei pronto?”   
Un uomo che una volta era senza nome e senza volto si alzò e raggiunse sulla soglia Sandor, vestito come lui con abiti eleganti e un po’ a disagio.   
“Puoi ancora evitarlo. C’è un cavallo sellato pronto nella stalla.” La voce di Sandor aveva una punta di rimpianto, alla sua Sansa il futuro cognato piaceva e Arya aveva parlato così tanto del suo vero assassino quando lei e Sandor avevano viaggiato insieme. Ma forse Jaquen aveva altri progetti e altri destini, Sandor voleva offrigli una via di fuga.   
“Sfuggire a una Stark? Chi è mai riuscito a farlo?” I due uomini si guardarono a lungo negli occhi, arrivando a comprendersi mai come in passato.   
“Hai ragione, è impossibile.”  
“Andiamo, non posso far aspettare la mia cara ragazza.”

**Author's Note:**

> My personal idea of JH background, since we know very little (nothing) about it, I did my choice.


End file.
